gang kecil?
by Juliaian
Summary: gak bisa ngasih summary. so, maaf ya. perkenalkan gua ian (nama samaran) haha. gua masih baru disini, juga di dunia tulis-menulis. jadi, tolong kritik cerita gua ini kalau ada kesalahan ataupun kejanggalan. udah deh gak usah panjang-panjang ngulur waktu. silakan baca dan enjoy ya! terimakasih sebelumnya dan maaf. mind to riview? hehe tertanda juliaian


Semua berawal saat aku melewati gang kecil sialan itu!...

####

Hidupku sangatlah monoton dan membosankan, aku hanya seorang pria kantoran yang selalu pergi 08.15 pagi dan pulang 17.15 sore untuk bekerja. Tak ada yang istimewa dalam hidupku, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi dan merubah semua tatanan hidupku.

"Hei, Kai. Cepat selesaikan bahan-bahan untuk meeting besok, dan jika sudah selesai kirimkan ke emailku secepatnya!" 'ayolah... Pekerjaanku ini masih banyak sekali yang belum di selesaikan, kenapa harus di tambah lagi sih?! Menyebalkan sekali!' Tapi sayang, aku hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Jika tidak, akan ada surat pemecatan dan uang pesangon di mejaku besok. Ok, aku hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin boss ku memecatku dengan mudahnya kan? Jika boleh sombong, aku ini karyawan yang paling di sayang(?) oleh boss, mungkin karna wajahku yang manis atau karna kinerja ku yang baik? Entah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Baiklah boss, akanku usahakan selesai tepat waktu" balasku dengan senyum setengah hati.

"Baik, kutunggu secepatnya. Hei, ayo cepat kembali bekerja bodoh, jangan bermalas-malasan saja kalian ini!" sebelum meninggalkan bilikku bekerja dia masih sempat-sempatnya berteriak? Pantas saja dia kelihatan cepat tua. Hahaha

Ok, daripada aku dimarahi oleh boss sialan itu lagi lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan ini segera. Fighting Kai, you can do it!

Astaga, akhirnya selesai juga dengan pekerjaanku ini. Ingatkan aku untuk pergi liburan nanti, sebelum aku akan menjadi gila. Aku terpaksa lembur hari ini,karna tugas sialan yang menumpuk di mejaku. Dan, uh sekarang jam 22.00 malam, biasanya aku akan pulang jam 17.15 sore sampai di rumah 16.10 sore. Ku lihat sekeliling, hanya ada aku ya disini? Menyeramkan~

Setelah semua tugas di berikan pada boss-sialan-ku, akupun membereskan meja kantor dari kertas bekas file-file yang tidak ku gunakan. Memasukkan barang-barang pribadiku ke dalam tas selempang kerja warna hitam kesayanganku dan pergi dari tempat kerja 'tercinta'ku ini menuju rumah, ah~ aku tidak sabar untuk segera mendinginkan kepalaku di rumah.

Dan karena sekarang sudah larut aku terpaksa jalan kaki, tidak ada lagi bus yang beroperasi saat jam segini. Malas sekali aku kalau harus jalan kaki, aku menyesal tidak membawa J hari ini. Walaupun aku lebih sering naik bus.

Tapi, karna ada perbaikan jalan di salah satu blok yang akan ku lalui, maka aku akan lewat jalur yang lain. Walaupun aku malas sekali melewati jalur alternatif itu. Aku harus melewati gang-gang kecil, kumuh, kotor. Dan jika beruntung kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang sedang mabuk, ataupun orang yang sedang melakukan sex atau mungkin pemerkosaan. Kenapa? Karna mungkin tempatnya yang tersembunyi dan jarang di lewati orang? Tanyakan saja pada mereka yang melakukan hal 'itu'. Aku kan orang yang baik, teladan, rajin menabung, jadi gak mungkin kan aku melakukan hal itu apalagi di tempat umum yang terbuka. Iya kan? Iya aja ya!

Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku, sebab saat aku akan melewati salah satu gang seperti ada siluet seseora- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dua siluet sedang,,, foreplay? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli, aku terlalu lelah untuk lewat jalan yang lebih jauh dan lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalananku melewati gang ini sekaligus melewati mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat sudah dekat dan melihat mereka, itu bukan foreplay tapi pembunuhan! Awalnya aku memang menyangka kalau mereka sedang foreplay karena posisi mereka yang berhadap-hadapan dan salah satu dari mereka memangku orang yang di hadapannya, dan yang di pangku seperti sedang memberi kissmark di leher temannya? Ternyata bukan, orang yang di pangku itu sedang mengoyak leher korbannya bukan mengecup.

Tapi, yang anehnya adalah kenapa si pembunuh itu mengoyak leher korban dengan giginya bukan dengan senjata seperti pisau. Apa dia bukan manusia? Jika benar, sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum nasibku sama seperti si korban.

Akupun mundur dengan perlahan-lahan...

Krakk

Astaga... Kenapa kesialanku hari ini sangat banyak?! Kenapa aku harus menginjak ranting di saat-saat seperti ini?! Tanpa berpikir lagi akupun berlari secepatnya tanpa melihat si pembunuh, sepertinya dia sadar ada yang memergokinya.

GRRRR...

Suara apa itu? Tidak mungkin itu si pembunuhkan? Suaranya seperti geraman anjing, oh mungkin memang ada anjing disini.

Aku mendengar derap kaki berlari ke arahku dari belakang dan suaranya semakin mendekat. Dia ini makhluk apa? Padahal aku ini sudah berlari secepat mungkin, kenapa dia bisa menyusulku dengan mudah?

Grepp

Dia... Mendapatkanku?

"Mau kemana kau huh?!" dia memojokkanku ke dinding, suaranya sangat dalam dan kai! Kau jangan memikirkan hal bodoh dulu sekarang.

"Ak...aku hanya... Ing...in pergi... Da...dari sini..." dan dari dirimu, aku belum melihat wajahnya karna aku menutup mataku saat dia menangkapku tadi.

"Tidak semudah itu setelah kau melihatku makan dan menggangguku". Aku bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari orang ini, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Hmm, kau harum juga ya? Aku sangat suka baumu". Sambil mengendusi leherku dan sesekali mengecupnya, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya membasahi leherku, aku tak tau itu darah atau memang liurnya. Tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan aku yang harum? Akukan baru pulang kerja pastinya bau keringat plus kecutkan? Kenapa harum? Dia sangat aneh atau memang hidungnya yang bermasalah?

"Apa kau bisa hentikan itu?, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, kumohon..." lirihku, ku harap dia melepaskanku segera.

"Tidak bisa! Kecuali kau bisa melayaniku malam ini. So bagaimana, kau mau? Jika iya, maka kau bisa lepas dariku. Jika tidak,,,lebih baik kau mati". Uh, apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Kedua-duanya sangat merugikan ku, kecuali untuknya. Yeah, tentu saja dia yang untung.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang dirimu, kumohon biarkan aku pergi sekarang..."

"Hanya dua pilihan, manis. Mati atau melayaniku malam ini. Ayo, kau tinggal memilihnya, mudah bukan?" wajahnya mempesona sekaligus menyeramkan saat menyeringai pada ku dan tangan nya membuatku merinding saat dia mengusap wajahku.

Jika aku memilih mati, aku tidak bisa menemui orangtuaku lagi dan lagipula aku masih ingin hidup, aku tidak mau mati sia-sia karna pria di hadapanku ini. Dan aku masih bingung dengan maksud melayaninya itu apa, menjadi pembantunya kah atau supir? Jika iya, lebih baik aku melayaninya saja, cukup menguntungkan untukku, lagipula hanya semalam kan?

"Baiklah, aku memilih melayanimu saja. Hanya malam ini kan? Dimana? Dirumahmu kan? Bisa beri tahu aku alamatmu? Aku akan datang ke rumahmu setelah aku pulang, tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur" aku tersenyum manis padanya, sedangkan dia menyeringai. Uh, tidak sopan sekali!

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus! Ini alamat rumahku..." sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya. "Tapi jika kau sampai tidak datang, aku akan tetap bisa menemukanmu, dimanapun".

"Ya..., terserah kau saja, bisa lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku ingin pulang, dan aku akan ke rumah mu secepatnya yang aku bisa".

Diapun melepaskan aku dari posisi yang sangat menjengkelkan ini, akhirnya~. Tapi, sebelum pergi dia malah mencium bibirku, ku ulangi mencium tepat di bibirku! Apa dia sudah tidak waras?! Ah ya, aku baru ingat dia memang tidak waras.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi manis~" uh, seringainya seram sekaligus sexy.

Sepeninggal dirinya aku terpaku, dia sangat menawan walaupun ada bercak darah di sekitar mulutnya. Apa aku sudah terjatuh pada pesonanya? Pada pandangan pertama? Waw, biasanya aku hanya biasa saja pada lelaki manapun, padahal aku ini gay. Dan statusnya tidak jelas, maksudku dia manusia atau makhluk fiksi, sih?!. Kau tahulah maksudku apa.

Aku belum bilang bahwa aku seorang gay ya? Sekarang kalian sudah tahu. Sebenarnya belum ada yang tahu kalau aku ini gay, dan aku juga belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Karna kepribadianku tertutup dan jika ada pria yang mendekatiku aku selalu merasa gugup tapi tidak sampai terpesona segala. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalu aku adalah seorang gay? Itu mudah saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun sejak remaja.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh karna jalan kaki, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah tercinta!. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk dan membersihkan badanku yang, uh. Baunya... Gak banget! Sekaligus darah kering di leherku yang susah di hilangkan. Akupun masuk ke rumah, yang kulihat hanya kegelapan. Tentu saja, aku kan belum menyalakan lampunya. Setelah menyalakan semua lampunya, aku segera menuju kamar. Melucuti pakaianku dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Mengisi bath upku dengan air hangat dan sabun cair lavender kesukaanku. Sepertinya aku akan berlama-lama di bath up. Badanku serasa sudah remuk, bayangkan saja. Aku duduk di depan komputer sampai malam, dan pulangnya jalan kaki. Waw banget kan? Ok, biasa saja. Tapi kan tetap saja capeknya gak ketulungan.

Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berendamnya, tanganku sudah mulai keriput. Seperti kakek-kakek. Akupun keluar dari bath up dan mengeringkan badanku, setelahnya aku hanya memakai kaos singlet plus boxer hitam yang lumayan ketat. Uh, Cacing-cacing di perutku sudah mulai berdemo, sebaiknya aku segera ke dapur mencari makanan yang ada. Dan yang ku temukan hanya makanan instant, sepertinya aku lupa membeli bahan makanan. Terpaksa aku memakannya saja, perutku sudah mulai menagih lagi.

Selesai makan, aku segera menuju ke kamar. Membereskan pakaian bekas ku bekerja tadi ke tempat cuci. Tapi sebelumnya aku memeriksa saku-saku di pakaianku takutnya ada sesuatu yang terselip. Dan benar saja ada sebuah kertas, lebih tepatnya kartu nama. Ini milik siapa ya? Aku pikir-pikir lagi mendapatkannya dimana. Ah ya! Orang aneh itu. Gawat, sekarang jam berapa? Kalau sampai aku tidak datang ke rumahnya, habis riwayatku di dunia. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memakai pakaian dengan terburu-buru dan akhirnya aku hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos yang lumayan kebesaran dan celana training(?) Adi**s ku.

Sekarang dimana kunci motorku?! Uh, aku menaruhnya dimana ya?! Ayo... Ingat-ingat dimana kau meletakkannya Kai. Ah, laci nakas. Setelah dapat kunci motor sekarang giliran handphoneku, dimana ya? Sial, kenapa aku jadi pikun mendadak begini sih?! Benar juga, pasti ada di tas kerja! Sekalian aku ambil dompet juga. Ok, sudah lengkap. Akupun keluar dari rumah, tidak lupa mengunci pintu.

Aku lihat lagi kartu nama orang aneh itu, lumayan jauh juga. Sebaiknya aku cepat, sebelum terlambat. Akupun mengeluarkan J dari garasi dan menutup lagi pintu garasinya. Ok J, kita berangkat sekarang! BTW, J itu nama motorku. Aku sungguh excited mengendarai J lagi, sudah lumayan lama aku tidak mengendarainya. Aku menambah kecepatan J. Dan aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak menggunakan jaket. Ya~ siap-siap demam saja besok.

Dan akupun sampai di rumah orang aneh itu, agak susah juga menyebutnya dengan sebutan orang aneh. Aku akan menanyakan namanya saat bertemu dengannya nanti.

Aku hanya bisa bersiul, terkagum, sekaligus takut saat melihat rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya mungkin istana drakula. Dari pagar depan sampai rumahnya di batasi halaman yang sangat luas, sepertinya akan kelihatan jauh lebih indah saat di lihat pada siang hari. Kalau dijadikan tempat syuting film horor pasti sangat cocok. Selain bangunan nya seram suasana rumahnya juga sangat mencekam. Pantas saja orang aneh itu sangat aneh.

Akupun turun dari J kemudian berjalan menuju bel. Sudah berkali-kali aku menekan tombol pada bel itu tapi belum ada balasan dari dalam. Apa semua penghuni di rumah ini sudah tidur? Bisa saja sih, lagipula sekarang sudah sangat larut. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku tidak mau mati muda. Jadi aku terus menekan bel itu dengan semangat.. Hahaha... Masa bodoh jika belnya rusak, aku sudah sangat kedinginan di luar sini.

"Bisa tolong berhenti? Maaf jika menunggu lama. Ada perlu apa dan pada siapa?"

Akhirnya, "Ya, aku ada keperluan dengan pemilik rumah ini. Apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Anda siapa?"

"Aku pria yang bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini saat melewati sebuah gang kecil. Dan ini menyangkut hidup matiku. Bisa kau izinkan aku masuk? Tolong, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu dan aku kedinginan disini". Suaraku jadi sedikit menggigil dan mulutku sudah mengeluarkan kepulan uap. Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa tidak membawa jaket?

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menanyakannya pada Tuan Besar". Dan tak ada lagi suara yang muncul dari speaker samping bel itu. Jadi, aku memutuskan jalan mondar - mandir di dekat bel sambil menunggu.

2menit...

5menit...

8menit...

10menit...

Arghhh...

Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?! Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit, bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan disini. Aku hanya bisa menggosok-gosok telapak tanganku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku supaya menambah kehangatan pada diriku walaupun hanya sedikit.

Eh, kenapa pagarnya terbuka sendiri? Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?

"Silahkan masuk Tuan".

"Terimaksih"

Akupun menaiki J dan masuk ke halaman istana drakula ini. Halamannya sangat indah walaupun samar-samar karna gelap. Berapa tukang kebun yang harus mengurus halaman rumah ini ya? Belum lagi maid-maid yang mengurus rumah sebesar ini. Aku yakin orang aneh itu bukan orang yang sembarangan, dan aku harus menjaga sopan santun ku agar aku tidak terkena masalah dengan orang aneh itu.

Sesampainya di depan teras aku di buat terkagum lagi, lantainya terbuat dari marmer dan sangat mengkilat. Di dindingnya juga ada ukiran yang cantik dan ada beberapa batu mulia juga. Jika diambil satu tidak masalahkan?, lagipula orang aneh itu sangat kaya dilihat dari bentuk rumahnya yang sangat elegan. Sudah, jangan pikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi Kai. Ingat tujuan pertamamu kesini untuk apa. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat menemui orang aneh itu.

Krieet...

Aku menoleh pada asal suara, dan nampak pria paruh baya yang mengenakan stelan jas di depan pintu. Aku tersenyum saat dia menatapku diapun membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan Besar sudah menunggu anda" suaranya agak menakutkan tapi masih terdengar ramah juga.

"Baiklah"

"Mari saya antar" aku hanya bisa mengiyakan saja.

Saat didalam aku dibuat terkagum (lagi), aku sudah tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lagi. Ini sungguh gila. Aku hampir pingsan melihat ini semua. Jadi, kalian bayangkan saja ruangan dalam kastil yang ada di film-film, kurang lebih keadaannya seperti itu.

Pria paruh baya tadi membawaku ke sebuah pintu yang cukup(sangat) besar dan membuka pintunya. Aku hanya diam terpaku di depan ruangan ini sambil menganga memperhatika isi dari ruangan itu, rumah ini sangat mengagumkan. Mungkin ruangan ini adalah sebuah perpustakaan, terbukti dari adanya rak-rak dan buku-buku yang sangat banyak. Di dalam nya juga ada perapian dan di depannya ada sebuah sofa single yang sandarannya sangat tinggi, kelihatannya sangat nyaman jika duduk disitu.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan" aku mengerjap tersadar dari ekspresi memalukanku.

"Hah?, i-iya."

Saat aku sudah masuk pria paruh baya tadi tidak ikut masuk, dia malah menutup pintunya dari luar. Dan sepertinya pergi dari sini. Pria aneh itu dimana, ya? Aku menunggunya disini atau dia sudah ada disini? Sebaiknya aku menunggu saja di sofa itu kalau dia belum ada disini, sekalian menghangatkan tubuhku. Saat aku sudah sampai di samping sofa, ternyata pria aneh itu ada disitu. Sedang duduk menatapi perapian yang membara sambil meminum sirup berwarna merah pekat, hampir terlihat seperti darah.

"H-halo? Aku pria y-yang memergokimu makan d-di gang tadi". Aku gugup sekali...

"Ya, aku tahu. Duduklah!". Aku mengernyit bingung menatapnya. Dia menyuruhku duduk? Dimana? Lagipula tidak ada kursi selain sofa yang sedang dia duduki itu.

"Tapi tidak ada kursi lain. Aku harus duduk dimana?".

"Disini saja!".

0_0? Speechless, itu ekspresiku sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka dia malah menarikku untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Cukup nyaman juga, tapi risih. Aku hanya bisa menggeliat berusaha keluar dari kungkungannya ini. Tapi dia terlalu kuat. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah meratapi nasibku yang menyedihkan.

"Hey, aku kesini untuk melayanimu gara-gara menergokimu makan waktu itu. Kenapa aku malah duduk di disini? Lepaskan aku! Aku mau membersihkan rumah ini dulu".

"Aku memang menyuruhmu kesini untuk melayaniku. Tapi, bukan untuk membersihkan rumahku. Kau hanya harus temani aku tidur malam ini. It's so simple, Right?".

"Eh?" O_O? Kenapa harus menemaninya tidur?

"Kenapa? Itukan hukumanmu manis" euh... Dia mumbuatku kegelian saat nafasnya mengenai leherku.

"Baiklah,-" aku berbalik menatapnya, "-tapi setelah itu aku bisa bebas darimukan?" ujarku ragu-ragu. Dia... Tersenyum. Seketika aku membuang pandanganku. Kemana saja, asalkan jangan ke dia. Wajahku memanas. Aku yakin pasti sudah merah sekarang.

Eh! Sebentar. Aku dan dia 'kan baru mengenal, kenapa posisiku saat ini sangat intim dengannya? Akupun berusaha melepaskan diri dari dia (lagi). Tapi dia malah mengeratkan kungkungannya.

"Hei, lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, lepaskan aku. Kita 'kan baru mengenal, kenapa kau memperlakukan ku seperti seorang kekasih?"

"Biarkan saja. Oh, atau kau ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Boleh saja" aku yakin dia sedang menyeringai sekarang.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aaa... Kau menyebalkan!", "sebentar, nama mu sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku lihat yang di kartu nama mu hanya alamat mu dan Mr. Oh. Nama itu aneh, kau tahu?" ujarku bertanya padanya. Namanya memang aneh 'kan?

"Itu marga keluarga ku, keluarga Oh. Namaku sebenarnya Oh Sehun. By the way, namamu siapa manis?"

"Nama asli ku Kim Jongin, tapi panggil aku Kai saja. Apa kau berasal dari Korea?"

"Hmm"

"Oh ya. Kapan kita tidur? Aku sudah mengantuk".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

TBC...

A/n :

Karna ini cerita pertama gue, tolong kasih kritik'an ya. Supaya tulisan gue bisa lebih baik lagi.

Terimaksih banyak

04-01-2016

Tertanda

^Juliaian^


End file.
